


Aiden

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's son comes from the future, F/M, Fluff, meet cute, meeting at the bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: It’s a regular day for Team Flash. Then, a boy claims he’s from the future and Barry’s son. It will be a memorable day for Barry Allen.





	1. Chapter 1

t was a normal day for Team Flash. They just captured another meta-human, and they were all tired. No one even wanted to leave STAR Labs. They all just sat there, trying to find out what they wanted to do next.

Well, their next mission came to them.

A flash of blinding light engulfed the entire room. A glimmering, silver machine appeared in the middle of the cortex. Barry and Joe stood in front of everyone else, ready to strike whatever this was.

A screen materialized on the foreign object and a young teenager in a flannel, jeans, and a bike helmet emerged from it. The boy waved the smoke away and coughed. “Aw shoot. It failed again.” The boy jumped from his machine and examined it. “Well, this won’t do. Everything’s fried. Dad! Mom! You ok up there?” He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. “Can you call Uncle Cisco for me? I may need another part!” he yelled.

Cisco stepped forward. “Uncle?”

The boy whipped his head around. His eyes widened at the sight of Cisco. He stepped backward, almost slipping. He caught himself and smiled. “Oh my gosh! It worked!” He laughed and jumped around, dancing a very similar victory dance the Barry Allen himself did. The boy stumbled forward and waved awkwardly. “Hi, the name’s Aiden. I am fifteen years old, from the year 2033.” He inhaled through his teeth. “Ok. To prove it, I know every single one of you, even though you all look way younger than I ever thought you could. You are Cisco, Joe, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie, and Barry.” He smiled. “I still can’t believe it worked!” He smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Who are you?” Joe asked.

“Right, well, I, um… Man, I don’t know if I should tell you. Well, I already ruined it anyway. Um, I’m Aiden Allen.” He smiled at Barry. “I’m your son.”

Barry’s eyes widened. He stared at the floor and scratched the back of his neck, much like his son was doing at the exact same moment. Barry cleared his throat. “You’re my son?”

Aiden nodded. “What? Thought you were going to be single for your entire life?” The boy laughed and observed his father. “Man, Mom was right. I am a lot like you.”

Barry stuttered some incoherent words before settling on asking, “Mom?”

Auden nodded. “Yeah. Speaking of which, where is she? I really want to see her!”

Barry coughed. “Um, well, I don’t- Mom?”

Aiden gasped. “Oh! You don’t know her! Oh, it must be 2014 or 2015. Ok, you know what, um, let’s make a deal. I need help fixing the machine. If we can get it up and running, I’ll show you Mom.”

Everyone looked at each other. Iris insisted, “Let’s do it.”

“We don’t even know if he really is, well, Barry’s son,” Eddie argued.

Joe stared at Aiden, who was currently shuffling his feet and looking around the lab in awe. “He does act a lot like him.”

“He called me his uncle.” Cisco smiled “I think we should do it.”

“I think Barry should make the call,” Caitlin suggested. “Barry?”

Barry shrugged with a smile. “I don’t know. I mean,” he stared at his son, “he does look like me.”

Aiden was examining his machine. He called out, not even taking his eyes off the machine. “Hey, is Gideon still active?”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, she’s still here. I could show you-”

The boy shook his head. “Nah, I know where she is. Be back in a flash.” The kid was gone.

“Guys-”

Suddenly, Aiden was back with some weird machinery, a rush of wind following him.

Everyone gasped. “You’re fast, too?” Joe stammered.

Aiden smiled. “I’m an Allen. Of course, I’m fast.”

Barry leaned against the wall. he couldn’t believe it. He has a son, and a wife apparently.

Cisco crouched down and peeked at the work Aiden was doing. “Wow, amazing tech. Where’d you get these parts?”

“Well, most of them I got from you, actually. These,” he gestured to the parts he just got, “came from Gideon. Don’t worry, though. I was able to quickly invent more parts as great substitutes.”

“You got into Gideon’s Operating System?”

“Yeah. I do at home all the time.”

Cisco faced his friends and pointed at the boy, mouthing, “He’s a genius.”

Barry laughed. This was going to be a weird day for him. The entire rest of the day was mostly fixing the time machine. For Barry and his son, it was more of an interview.

“So, your mother? Do I know her?”

“Of course you do. You married her.”

“I mean, now. Like, do I know her right now?”

“Nice try, Dad, but you’re not going to get the answer that easy.”

“Do you have siblings? Aunts? Uncles?”

“A few, and the people in this room, I consider them family.”

“A few? Wait, how many? Sisters? Brothers?”

“You’re not gonna get so many answers from me. Plus, Kris told me not to tell you anything.”

“Who’s Kris?”

“Um… Someone. Oh, look, I need parts. Dad, do you think you could get me some bolts that are exactly like these? Thanks, see ya!”

“Wait a minute! I’m not done!”

“You’re not my dad yet!”

Barry sighed. Who was his future wife? He thought it’d be Iris or maybe Linda. However, his son Aiden said it must be 2015 or 2014, because he hasn’t met her yet. What was she like?

Soon, the machine was fixed. Aiden wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “I think that does it!” He smiled and pumped his fists. “That was awesome! I got the entire family to help me out so that I could show Dad Mom.” He sighed. “This is way better than tv.” He turned around and faced Team Flash. “Ok, do you guys know the closest local bar?”

Ten minutes later, Aiden was leading everyone through the streets. His face lit up when he saw the famous sign his mother told him about. “This is it. Now, I can’t tell you who it is exactly.”

“Why not?” Barry implored. “You said-”

“I know, but it’s supposed to happen a certain way. You know? But, trust me. You’ll know her when you meet her.”

Barry sighed. “Ok, fine. Hos does this, this um, memory, go?”

“You said you were having some fun with your friends here when it happened. Just, have some fun! Plus, this is my first time in a bar. It is going to be epic.”

Team Flash entered the bar. Iris was the first to let loose, dancing and taking a shot or two. Everyone soon followed. Even Barry joined in on the fun. He didn’t drink, though. He never would feel the buzz anyway. He sat down, wanting to rest. They spent three hours dancing and eating. Barry looked around. He almost forgot what he was here for.

“Please, I don’t-”

“Come on, just a little kiss.”

Barry turned around. A young bartender was trying to pull herself away from some drunkard. The woman was model material. The man was old and very drunk. Before Barry could even walk over there, another bartender interrupted the conversation.

You were just wiping the counter, listening to music, when your friend, Nicole, got hit on by someone drunk. You tensed up. Things like that happened way too often to your liking. You sighed. You quickly fixed up an inexpensive drink, adding a few more shots of alcohol, and placed it on a tray. You pushed a button on your phone, calling someone you relied on. “Hey, Bennie?”

“(Y/n)! What can I do for you?”

“I have a drunkard here. Can I send him your way?”

“Yeah.”

“He’ll be there in two minutes. Hang on, I’ll get you his address or something.” You smiled and sauntered over to the two of them. You slipped in between Nicole and the old man. “Hello, sir.”

“Get out of my way.”

“I will, but this young woman outside saw you and bought you this drink.”

“Really?”

“She already called a cab for the two of you. She’ll be waiting right outside.” You smiled, taking his wallet from his back pocket. “Bennie, he lives in an apartment building, the one near the bowling alley. Can you take him there?”

“Only cause you asked me to. You will pay me, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Just get him away from here.” You hung up and led the man away from Nicole. She mouthed a thanks and went back to work. You led the man outside and shoved him in Bennie’s cab. Bennie assured you he would be ok before driving off. You sighed before going back to your job. As you were cleaning the counter, a young man, very cute, greeted you with a soft, “Hey.”

You smiled softly. “Hello? Can I help you with anything?”

Aiden saw the two of you and beamed. He always heard of the story, but now he was going to actually witness it. Your son got everyone to watch. Iris was squealing, holding on to her boyfriend. Cisco was nodding with pride, along with Joe. Caitlin wasn’t sure what to do, but in the end, she settled on watching. Aiden watched from afar, admiring the sight of his mother and father.

Barry pointed to the door and bit his lip. “I saw what you did. That was incredible.”

“That? That’s nothing. You know, things happen.” You smiled.

Nicole interrupted the two of you, asking, “(Y/n), I don’t exactly know how to register the coupon that couple has.” She noticed Barry and smiled. “Why hello.”

Barry waved, pursing his lips.

You sighed. It always happened like that. Nicole got all the guys. Whenever you were interested in one guy, that one guy always would see Nicole and forget you. You were used to it. You fixed the problem at the cash register and turned around. You gasped. Barry was there alone. Nicole was on the other side of the restaurant. Barry wasn’t even staring at her. You walked over and asked, “Now, what can I get you…?”

“Barry. Barry Allen.” He held out his hand.

You shook it. “(Y/n) (Y/l/n).”

Barry smiled. “So, I was wondering, um, maybe, I could, well, you could go on a date with me?” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

You smiled, biting your lip. Time passed way faster than you thought.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. First time doing this, you know?”

You raised your eyebrow.

“I mean, at a bar without, yeah. Um… I’m going to-”

“Wait.” Your hand fell on his. You blushed. Barry blushed, too. You stammered, “I-I was, um, yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I would like to go on a date with you.”

Barry smiled. “Great! Um, Jitters? Tomorrow at twelve?”

“Most definitely.”

Aiden sighed. That was only the beginning of the story of his parents. Barry and (Y/n) Allen, he knew, would go through a lot together. Barry would lie, trying to prevent her from knowing his superhero life. You would break up with him. You would find out. Barry would train you in self-defense. There was so much more to the story, and Aiden couldn’t wait to go back home tell the story himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is back in his own time, but he takes his best friend back in time to change one of the worst moments in Team Flash history.

The Flash danced, if you could call it dancing, a little victory dance. “Whoo! That was exhilarating!” The teenager removed his mask and high-fived his best friend. “Thanks, Kris. That was one hell of a save. Riptide almost got me.”

“Well,” the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, “it’s all in a day’s work, Flash.” Kristen jumped out of her chair and checked her phone. “Oh, Mom’s saying we should go back home.”

“Can I come?” the superhero asked.

Kristen raised her eyebrow. “Aiden, you know my mom’s the best reporter in Central City. She knows if one certain speedster perfected his time machine and went back into the past.”

Aiden averted his gaze and pursed his lips. “Well…”

“You weren’t supposed to tell them anything.”

“I know! But, you should’ve seen it, Kris! It’s an experience. Everyone was so young and so happy. It was perfect,” he swooned. Aiden gasped. He spun around and smiled. “You wanna go back to the past?”

“What?”

“Time travel with me. It would be fun! We could do whatever time you want. When Dad got his powers. When your mom got her first cover story. Maybe the big reunion party! Wanna go to a bar?”

“No!” Kristen laughed. “No, if we’re going back in time, we have to make a difference. You know, make something better.”

“Like saving a life?”

“No, too drastic. Plus, something will make it worse. Don’t forget those stories your dad told us.”

“Oh, come on, he’s just trying to scare us.”

Kristen rolled her eyes. “Sure, Aiden Allen. No, I mean, like, lightening Team Flash’s burdens somehow.”

Aiden tensed. He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck.

“What are you thinking of?” his friend asked him.

The superhero gulped. “Remember those weeks… the Flash disappeared.”

Kristen’s muscles stiffened. “Yeah. Mom says those were to worst weeks for everyone.”

“Worst on Mom.” Aiden shook his head. “She can’t even tell the story without tears in her eyes.”

Kristen pursed her lips. “What might we change? Isn’t it… risky?”

Aiden quickly changed into more casual wear and stopped in front of Kristen with two helmets in his hands. “It’ll be worth it.” He handed the girl a helmet. “Wanna make a better future?”

In another time, you were pacing the cortex. Your hands were shaking. Your muscles were tensing, and your stomach was dropping with every passing moment. A new meta had arrived, and he had powers no one could scientifically explain at the moment. Somehow, the man could control shadows, and, plus, he kept on teasing the entire city about an unrevealed power.

Barry’s communications have been cut off for twelve seconds precisely. Each second was an eternity.

Static.

You raced to the microphone. “Barry?”

Nothing.

“Barry!” you shouted.

Nothing.

You closed your eyes and gripped the device. You screamed, “Barry Allen, answer me!” You sighed, tears pricking your eyes. “Please. Please, say something.”

Iris rubbed your back. “It probably just short-circuited.”

“Yeah.” Cisco gulped.

You threw your head back in frustration. Their lies were not reassuring.

Cisco typed a little. “Maybe there’s something wrong with the comms.”

The speakers buzzed to life. “I wouldn’t say that.”

You gasped. Then, you narrowed your eyes. Your body grew hot as one thought frantically pounded against your skull. That was not Barry.

You sneered, “Where is the Flash?”

“Here. Breathing. If that’s what you wanted.”

“If you dare hurt him, I’ll-”

“What? Please, do try to threaten me.”

You froze. What could you do? You weren’t a meta. What could you possibly provide?

Joe snatched the mic away from you and dared, “Hurt the Flash, and the entire CCPD will not hesitate to put you down.”

Silence.

Joe cursed and threw the device on the desk.

Your lungs shrunk in size, and it was difficult to breathe. It felt like a crowd of people was standing on you. Where was he? Was he ok? Why couldn’t he run? Why couldn’t he escape? Who was this man who dared to go against Team Flash? What could you do? Could you do anything?

You gulped. Barry needed you. Someone was out there, someone you loved was out there. And he needed all the help he could get. “Guys,” you cleared your throat, “Barry needs us. Cisco, can you try locating him?”

“Already on it.”

Joe contacted all of the CCPD. Iris was scouting all the news and recent sightings of odd behavior. Caitlin was studying samples of the meta’s victims. You were going the man’s profile and trying to piece together what he wanted.

No one was getting anywhere. Voodoo, as Cisco named him, was never spotted anywhere. No weird shadow activity. No cure for any of the demons. No records.

Voodoo left smoke in his wake in more ways than one.

Everyone was in the cortex, working tirelessly.

Suddenly, light engulfed the room and blinded everyone in its wake. By the time you opened your eyes, an odd machine was in the middle of the room, and two teenagers holding helmets were with it.

Narrowing your eyes, you stalked up to them. “Who the hell do you-”

“Woah, (Y/n).” Caitlin stopped you. “It’s ok. We’ve worked with these kids before. At least,” she turned around with a small smile, “with Aiden before. (Y/n), they’re from the future.”

With your eyes still in the shape of slits, you stared at the kids. The girl had dark skin and curly hair. Her eyes were coffee brown and her smile, though small, lit up the room. The boy she was with was painful to look at. He looked too much like the man you were trying to save.

You sighed. “I don’t need kids from the future right now. I need to find Barry.”

“We know where he is,” the girl claimed.

You scoffed. “Really? How?”

“We-”

The boy cut her off, “We’re big fans! Um, in the future, where we came from, we, everyone admires the Flash, you see. We all, well, know what happened here, and… and we want to help.” Aiden gulped.

You raised an eyebrow at the kids. “Then, tell me where he is.”

The girl spoke up, “He’s in an unfinished stadium outside of Central City. Voodoo’s keeping him hostage.”

“And his powers.”

“Shadow manipulation.”

Aiden added, “The ability to control shadows, make them tangible, and transform them.”

“What do you mean transform?” Joe asked.

Aiden bit his lip. “Well, shadow manipulation is an interesting power. The ability to transform the shadow itself only allows the figure to take on the appearance of its host.”

The girl translated, “In English, the shadow Voodoo controls can look like the person who owns that shadow.”

“We’re gonna have a Barry look-alike,” muttered Cisco.

“Then, we have no time to lose.” You sat back down and got to work.

While everyone was working tirelessly through the night, Kristen pulled Aiden to the side. “Aren’t you going to tell her?”

Aiden motioned to Iris. “Aren’t you going to tell her?”

“Everyone here knows who you are, except your own mom. And don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re not using your speed.”

Aiden shuffled his feet. “Kris, look at her. She’s devastated. Dad’s not here, and she’s not sure if he’ll come back. Telling her I’m her son, that will make it worse.”

“I don’t know, Aiden,” Kristen shrugged. “I think it would help her.”

Aiden sighed. “Let’s just save my dad.”

Hours later, the plan was formed. You were to go in and distract Voodoo. Surely, Barry’s identity was revealed, and Voodoo would have knowledge of you and Barry’s other friends all through simple research. The only thing Voodoo wouldn’t see coming were two kids from the future. In order to use that, Team Flash agreed to leave the children to their own devices to save Barry with their advanced technology. Team Flash would track and find Voodoo’s weaknesses.

All you had to do was keep him busy.

“Hey, Voodoo!” you yelled. You gulped and kept your eyes open for anything suspicious. “I got the money. Now let him go!” You turned around, making sure nothing was in sight. Your hand gripped the duffel bag full of money. “Come on out, you coward!”

Suddenly, the lights turned on with an annoying buzz. Your shadows formed around you. One of them detached itself from you and slithered in front of you. It held its hand out.

You clutched the duffle to your chest. “I need to see him first.”

Through the lights, you spotted another figure approaching you. You shifted your weight and position, holding the duffle bag in one hand. Your other hand lay on the tranquilizer on your belt.

Cisco whispered, “Aiden and Kristen are near Barry. Just keep Voodoo occupied.”

You gulped, your eyes trained on the figure in the distance.

You gasped, “Barry?” He looked so real. He had bruises, his torn suit, his sad and relieved smile. He even seemed to speed up at the sight of you.

You knew it wasn’t real. Voodoo’s secret power was transforming shadows to look like the person he stole them from. This Barry wasn’t real. And yet, it looked too real.

The next thing you knew, another one of your shadows sprung up and held the Barry you saw away from you.

“No!” you screamed, reaching out to him. You whipped back to your shadow. “Let him go.”

My shadow shook its head. “No money,” it rasped out.

Shock punched your gut. “W-what? What could you possibly want?”

“Son.”

You tilted your head. “Sorry, I need you to repeat that. You want the sun?”

It shook its head. Then, it pointed at Barry. “His son.”

The air was sucked out of your lungs. “His son? Barry doesn’t have a son.”

Cisco cursed in your ear. “(Y/n), get out of there. Barry’s safe. You can run.”

You couldn’t. You knew that. Barry had a son. It must be true. Cisco wouldn’t have encouraged you to get out if Barry didn’t. Barry was too young to have a son. Even if he did, the son would be a baby, a toddler. What would a villain want with a young child? Unless the child was older. Unless the child was nearby. Unless the child was from the future.

You gasped.

Aiden was his son. Barry knew his son. And if Barry had a son, then that means the son had a mother. A mother that Barry knew of. That Barry never told you about. Barry’s future was written, and it was written beautifully. With a child and a wife.

Not with you.

Suddenly, something zoomed right in front of you. “Looking for me?”

Aiden. Aiden stood in front of you.

The teenager grit his teeth. “How did you know about me?” He turned to the Barry in front of you. “I know you’re not real. Drop the act.”

The shadow of Barry smirked and was let down by one of your shadows. “Well, Aiden, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

It sounded so much like him. It was the same soft voice that told you “I love you” every day.

“(Y/n), get out of here.”

“Aiden-”

Suddenly, you were swept away by a red blur. Barry set you down. “Stay safe.”

“Barry-”

“Stay here. Ok? I love you.” He kissed your forehead and sped away.

You were left in shock and frustration and worry. Your fingers shook like leaves in a tornado. Your brain spun around in a whirlwind, trying to piece everything together in a sensible way. However, none of the pieces seemed to fit the complex puzzle you wanted to understand.

Barry was a father. Going to be a father. He was going to marry a beautiful woman. In order to pursue a great relationship that somehow made the lovely child that is Aiden Allen, he would have to break his relationship with you. You’d be left in the dust.

You shook your head. Of course, Barry’s future was bright. You didn’t expect anything less of him. He’d be happy. He’d be ok. He’d have his wife and Aiden. It sounded so wonderful. You should have been happy for him.

Then, there was the storm inside you, tormenting and taunting you. Barry would be happy with someone else. Not you.

“(Y/n)! Hey!” Caitlin called. The woman rubbed your shoulders and led you to the car.

Later, Voodoo was defeated and locked up. His boss, a man named Riptide, was tied up and ready to time travel back to the future. However, before Kristen and Aiden left, everyone celebrated.

Kristen was beaming as she announced, “Iris, would you be mad if I told you my mom was standing in front of me now.”

Iris’s eyes widened. She pulled the teenager into a tight embrace. “You are so brave,” she gasped with tears in her eyes.

Aiden smiled at the two of them before searching for you. You were with Barry. In another room.

“Are you ok?” you asked him.

Barry smiled. “Always am. Are you?”

You nodded, stealing a glance at Barry’s son.

Barry cradled your cheek. “Hey,” he turned you to face him, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just…” You gulped. “I want to know if you want to say anything. Just that.”

Barry blinked. His eyes crinkled, trying to figure out what got you so shaken up. Then, he smiled. “I love you. I wish you didn’t risk your life, trying to distract Voodoo. I promise to protect you al-”

“Barry, you have a son.” You felt the tears growing in your eyes. How could he say that he loved you? How could he care for you so much? How could he be so in love with you when he was destined to love someone else?

You licked your lips and gasped for air. The inevitable was coming.

Barry blinked. Then, he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, Aiden’s a great kid.”

“With a great mom, I bet.” You shuddered. “Barry, if you’re destined to be with someone, you should go for them.” You inhaled then exhaled. “If you don’t love me. Then don’t-”

“Woah, (Y/n), slow down. I do love you. A lot. A lot a lot. And…if you’re so worried about destiny, then screw it.” He laughed. “If fate, future, or whatever dares to come at us, I will change it.”

You shook your head. “Barry, you deserve a good future.” You looked at Aiden. “It looks like you already have one.”

Barry stared at Aiden. Then, it all clicked. He smiled. “(Y/n), what color eyes does Aiden have?”

You blinked. “I don’t know. I’m going to guess he has your eyes.” You smiled a little.

“Look closely. What’s their color?”

You scoffed. “I don’t know.” You narrowed your eyes. “I guess… Maybe (y/e/c). Maybe.” You shrugged.

Barry nodded. “And your eye color is…”

“(Y/e/c).” You gasped. “Barry, you don’t mean…”

Barry sighed. “A year ago, Aiden arrived in a time-traveling ship. However, the landing created some problems, and he needed help. In exchange for our help, he agreed to bring us to his mom.” Barry beamed. He shrugged. “He brought us to a nearby bar.”

Your hands flew to your mouth, covering the smile that appeared. You laughed. Suddenly, the storm inside you was gone, swept away by sun and happiness. You beamed and jumped into Barry’s arms. Relief washed over you, and you shook with giddiness. Your happiness challenged a kid’s smile in a theme park.

Just then, Aiden walked over and fiddled with his fingers. “Um, hi. I just…. First, are you ok? M-Miss… (Y/n)?”

You pulled away from Barry and embraced Aiden. You smiled and pulled Aiden closer to you. “I know, Aiden. You don’t have to call me Miss, by the way.” You sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

Aiden relaxed and pulled you closer. “Mom,” he sighed.

You pulled away and patted his back. “You are so much like your father.”

He shrugged with a little laugh. “My eyes are from you. My strategic mind, too.”

“Strategic mind?” You giggled. “Really?”

“Well, I can think easily on the field. If I was like Dad, well…”

“Hey!” Barry interjected, draping his arm around your shoulder.

In that moment, when you, Barry, and Aiden were smiling and laughing, you saw everything you wanted in one snapshot. You saw your future, and you couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all of Aiden, aka one of my favorite Barry Allen imagines, because I love time travel fanfiction. Feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Thank you so much!


End file.
